


Get a Room

by Vheldhon



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Deus Ex: The Fall
Genre: AU, Agents, Colleagues to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: "We need a distraction, now!" Bens voice was a rough whisper, as he bend over to cover Adams face and most of his body...





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an RPG of me - wrote during sleep disorders, don't blame me!

"We need a distraction, now!" Bens voice was a rough whisper, as he bend over to cover Adams face and most of his body. He was a bit broader than the TF29-agent and therefore a good coverage. They stand near a pub in the stews, observing a high member of the Dvali-family. After they overheard a conversation and also hacked into a security laptop, some of the bodyguard had noticed that something happened - something bad for themselves.

Now the two agents were hiding behind the next corner and Ben was right, they need a distraction right now! Sure, they could just walk off like nothing happened, but augmented customers were rare at the red-light district and both of them didn't look like 'normal' optis. Too heavy augmentations, too much attitude of military.  
"Kiss me."  
"What?" Ben's eyes dilated and his brow twitched as he shook his head in irritation.  
"Adam, we -!"  
"We can't walk off and they are coming, kiss me, now!" He grabbed the collar of his counterpart and pulled him closer to himself, so Ben couldn't fight back. Actually he did not want to, because Adam was hot and he also stored his eye protection augmentation. For a more intimate look, Ben thought, but these eyes... He couldn't resist and pressed his augmented hand against the wall beside Adams waist. His other - human - hand found place on the other man's cheek and a short smirk appeared on the agents lips, until they met Adams.

Soft and warm, this kiss was the first after a long time for both men. It was intense and also overwhelming, but none of them cut it off. Adams legs started to shake and he wrapped his arms around Bens neck to avoid breaking down. His hands grabbed the other man's shirt tightly and he pressed his body against the other ones, letting out a relieved sigh.

As the Dvali-members passed by, they had struggles to focus on something important. Next to two kissing strangers, two heavy augmented men, they just spit out after they had seen enough. "Get a room!", one of them shouted and they left Ben and Adam alone. That was the whole point of this thing, of their kiss, but none of them stopped or let go of the other one.

Their kiss started to get more intense, hungry and also slightly humid. Ben had bitten Adams lower lip, earning a soft and also aroused moan from the other agent. Their tongues met several times, until Adam had to part their lips for breath. Near to each other, Ben pressed his forehead against Adams and let his hands exploring the opposite body, crouching under his shirt and let him feel needy touches after a long time without.

"We", he started, but Adam placed an impatient kiss on his already light swollen lips.  
"Should get a room", he whispered and pushed his body against Bens, rolling his hips a bit to show his arousing in a subtile way. This was enough to let Ben growl hungry and also aroused. He nodded, stole another kiss from Adams lips and then grabbed one of his hands with a quiet 'klonk' as their cybernetic prosthesis met. He turned on his heels and lead their way to one of the many motels around for actually this kind of thing. A few hours for themselves.

Adam though about how he met Ben a few days before. He had asked Alex to help with a missed TF29-agent and Janus had send him another juggernaut collective member. Ben Saxon. He didn't knew that Ben was a former tyrant and when he would found out, noone knows what would happen. Ben was very nervous at first as they met and had a few struggles. He felt guilty for what Adam had become, eve if he didn't attacked Sarif Industries back then. He wasn't the one who smashed Adam through glass and shot his head, but his former tyrant colleagues...

Now he was also nervous, he could do something for Adam to make him feel better. Sure, this wasn't to go to be a deep and loving relationship, but for a few moments, he could distract the other one from everything. Ben paid the room and earned an irritated look from the young men, but didn't pay much attention. He just pulled Adam closer to himself and pushed him slowly up the stairs, kissing him and already disrobing his shirt as far as possible to touch his remained skin.

Adam was more patient while Ben ordered the room, but also a bit nervous. He hadn't such a thing years and technically, he wasn't gay or even bisexual. Ben was just... He couldn't expound his arousing, but this man was everything he wanted right now! He let the kisses happen, also the disrobing and was about to toss his coat on the floor, but realised that they weren't at their ordered room yet.

They down the floor was long and studded with kisses, biting and light moaning. Adam nearly trapped over the doorstep while entering the room backwards and in time, he tossed his coat on the floor, following by his shirt immediately. Ben shut the door, not parting his view from Adam, unless he started to grab his pants.  
"Wait," the juggernaut whispered, as he shovedAdams hands aside and kissed him again.  
"I want to see", he mentioned, a smirk on his lips.  
Adam hesitated, then nodded und Made a step backwards while Ben sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots like Adam did before and undressing himself. He actually could feel how his opponent scanned him - what a bad pun.

Adam swallowed quietly and started to feel more uncomfortable, but Ben showed a smile, these who can't be blamed to be absolutely arousing and ingratiating.  
"Strip", he said with a voice that kicked right in and let Adam gasp.  
"Ben, I...", he started, slowly opening his pants and pulling them down, trying to look a more sexy and less nervous.  
"Never done it with a man? No worries, I'll be gentle." Also, he hadn't in mind to fuck Adam right away, he was mindful enough to know that Adam wasn't the type for this. So this was more intense and maybe an honor, but now he just wanted the other man to jump on his lap and his already hard cock.  
"Come here", Ben purrs, patting his tights. Adam hesitated again, then slowly walked over and knelt above the other mans lap, flushed cheeks and equally hard. He was nervous, but also aroused enough to ignore the fact that it was his first time on top a man. He was sure that he's the one who get fucked, but he didn't mind. Ben was allowed to be his first.

Again they started to kiss and Bend grabbed their cocks with one of his big hands. Adam.moaned quietly and a bit shy, placing his hands on broad shoulders and leaning into the kiss and also the touch. It was slow and intense, hot and teasing and Adam felt a few years younger. He move his hips matching to Bens jerking and had struggles to hold the kiss through his own moaning, gasping and also quiet whining. His body had heaten up and he was sure that his core would explode during this - more than once.

After Bens fingers already felt a bit slippery from their pre-cum, he stopped and let Adam torn apart to catch his breath.  
"Want me to end it like this?" He raised an brow in amusement, Adams face was pricious, deep red cheeks and swollen lips, mouth a bit open to breath proper.  
"... No." The agent bite his lip and let his tongue slip out after, rolling his hips a bit to rub his twitching heat against Bens.  
"Want me to blow you?"  
Adam shook his head and bite his lower lip again, this time he managed to let it burst. Ben shook his head in return and laid his hand in the other ones neck, pulling him closer, licking off his blood.  
"Want me to fuck you like this?" He smirked again, kissed Adam as he answered with another roll of his hips against Bens.  
"Don't be to harsh to yourself Adam", he whispered, shoving two fingers into Adams mouth, kissing his cheek and ear.

He was nervous as hell, but this was also overwhelming arousing and he sucked on Bens Fingers like a lollipop - the best thing he could think about to do it properly. It was odd and also embarrassing, feeling his own salvia running down his chin. But Ben was moaning and slightly thrusting upwards, so it wasn't that bad, Adam thought. His hand find place around Bens wrist and when he pulled his fingers out, Adam had to gasp.

"Relax", Ben whispered into his ear as he pushed his wet fingers against Adams hole. At first it was unpleasant and he had struggles to relax as he was told. A intense kiss followed, distracting and relaxing at the same time. As Bens fingers slowly slide in, Adam could feel his body tighten up instantly and he let out an irritated moan, breaking their kiss.  
"Relax", Ben repeated and pushed a bit deeper, slowly as before. It was odd, but arousing and Adam closed his eyes, leaned his head forward onto the other ones shoulder, wrapping his arms around his counterpart. It took a few moments, but when Ben started to thrust his fingers in, Adam starts to shiver immediately, moaning and whining to the unknown, but good, feeling. A smirk appeared on Bens lips as he added another finger, letting the man on his lap jolt and quiver, until it was enough teasing.

Adam tried to catch his breath a bit  until he had to move a bit. His hands on Bens shoulders, he looked at his face while the other one leaded his hips and pushed him down - slowly. Another gasp from Adam, followed by moaning and hissing, while he slide slowly on Bens cock, inch by inch until he could feel his full length inside his shaking body. He knew that he should move his hips, but he couldn't. It was overwhelming and also a bit painful, but not disgusting. His sex partner was very calm and soft, letting his hands stroke above his spine, up and down, until he could feel Adam relaxing.  
"Let me move you", he growled aroused and a bit inpatient, but Adam wasn't upset. He nodded, wrapping his arms around Bens neck and kissing him again, distracting himself while the bigger one started to work his body up and down on his cock, thrusting slowly at first and letting Adam get used to it.

A few moments later, they changed posture. Adam laid on his back, Ben held one of his legs up and thrusted more powerful, faster and deeper into him, jerking him off while Adams hands were clinging on the edge of the bed. His moaning was loud and intense, he didn't even try to hide it. This god damn motel was just for things like this and noone knew him or Ben and noone would condemn them for fucking like they hadn't a long time... So it was, for Adam, maybe for Ben, too. He didn't pay attention to this thoughts yet, whining and quivering while Ben thrusted faster, harder, as he was close to the edge like Adam was.

His orgasmn was intense, overwhelming and pleasant. He could feel how he spurted his cum over his own abdomen and chest, how Ben thrusted deep into his body while filling him with his cum and it wasn't as awkward as he thought first. Ben let out a huge sigh, bending over to kiss Adam soft and sloppy, a tired but pleased smile on his lips.  
"Could get used to it", he whispered with hoarse voice, kissing his partner again.  
"Please", was Adams only response, a short smirk showing.


End file.
